The 80's Work for You
by dreamstar1995
Summary: Bella goes to a party and Edward notices her. T for hinting of abuse and a little fluffyness.


"Look at the freakazoid." Lauren laughed as I passed by. I pulled my hoodie farther over my head and tucked a stray strand of my brown hair back into the hood, hiding it.

Angela and Ben walked up to me as I exited the lunchroom. "Hey Bella." they greeted me, they spent their lunch hours in the library, making out.

"Hey guys" my husky voice replied quietly as we made our way to biology.

"Did you see the new kids yet?" Ben asked us.

"Oh I had two of them in my Spanish class and another one in my calc class." Angela said while I shook my head in answer.

"Are you gonna come to the party with us Bella?" Ben asked me.

I started to shake my head, but Angela cut me off. "Yeah she is. It's a 'what you think the 80's looked like' theme, so I think those couple things in your closet from your mom would be great. Plus you've got a rockin' bod so it's time to show it off."

"Angela anything my mom had will be way too short on me. She was 5'2" I'm 5'10" a dress on her will be indecent on me." my deep voice disagreed.

"Exactly. Don't worry we will get home before your uncle and then get back out, so we can get dressed at my house." Angela assured me, she knew my uncle was strict but not how strict.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win the argument that was brewing. Angela smiled in victory and clasped her free hand around my sore and bruised arm.

When we walked into the biology lab, there was one of the new kids sitting at my table. He was very handsome with his bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes, but the less people I knew the better.

"Hello" his warm, baritone voice wrapped around me.

I turned to him slightly, "Hi" I replied my deep tenor joining his in the air.

"I'm Edward" he introduced himself.

"Bella" I told him and then I was saved from further communication as Mr. Banner started today's lecture.

I took notes silently the whole hour, my back aching from my constant slouching. The bell eventually rang and the day was over. Angela and Ben met me at the front of the classroom. I pulled out my cell phone as we exited the science building.

"Hello Jimmy Hunter" my uncle answered his phone.

"Hi it's Bella." I replied quietly and in as high-pitched a voice as I could manage, Uncle Jimmy hated my man voice and always told me if I was speaking to him to sound like a girl.

"Yes Bella I'm a busy man." he sighed exasperatedly.

"I was just calling to ask if I could stay with Angela tonight?" I asked meekly.

"Sure sure, be home before dinner tomorrow, we are meeting with the interior decorator." Uncle Jimmy said before he hung up.

"I can go to your house Ange." I said reverting to my normal voice. Angela squealed and pulled me over to my SUV.

"I'll see you at my house Benny." Angela called over her shoulder. Ben waved and drove away.

I drove us to my uncle's mansion. I was only staying until graduation and then the very next day I would leave for New York.

Angela picked out some of my mom's old spandex clothes and some of my heels that I wore only when Uncle Jimmy took me out to a fancy work party where family was required to come.

"Bella I think your natural hair with only a little teasing will work just fine and then I have make up at my house, so let's blow this popsicle stand." she said as she grabbed my hand and ran down the hall and the massive staircase while pulling me behind her.

Angela played dress-up with me while Ben scrolled through the c.d's Ange had. While Angela changed I looked in the mirror. She had dressed me up in a bright blue spandex dress that ended just below my rear end and had a sweetheart neckline with inch-wide tank top like straps. She accessorized me as best she could and then stuck me in some ridiculous pumps I didn't even know I owned. So I now looked like an anorexic 6'2" streetwalker who belonged on a corner in L.A.

Ben glanced up at me and then did a double take before whistling. Angela came out of the bathroom at the sound.

"Dang Ange who knew our little Bella was so hot." he said before winking at Angela.

"I know she just might be my masterpiece." she said pridefully.

"Now all I have to do is not talk and no one will recognize me." I sighed before sitting down on Angela's bed.

"I bet even then, no one will know who you are. When did you get so in shape Bella?" Angela asked. "Those sweatshirts and pants make you look so overweight."

"Thanks Ange" I said with a smirk.

"Not to be mean, but why dress like that when you have the body of a model." she said in envy.

"Shut it and finish getting dressed, I want to get there before the keg is empty." Ben whined.

We left ten minutes later. When we arrived at the crowded house, Ben was in the middle of us, with one of us hanging off each arm.

Some stupid pop song was blaring through the speakers and Angela dragged Ben off to dance. I was getting stared at as I made my way to the kitchen to grab a glass, dump the beer out of it, and fill it with water from the kitchen sink tap.

I made my way to the backyard and was surprised to see an empty hanging swing. I sat down and stared at the drugs being passed around the lawn.

I had a few guys stop to talk to me, before an easier lay came up to them. While my head was in the clouds, someone sat down next to me. I glanced over in alarm only to see it was Edward, the new kid.

"Hey Bella" he smiled, I could tell he was a little drunk.

"Hi" I said quietly so the husky timber of my voice didn't show through so much.

"So do you come to these things often?" he asked and I shook my head in response. "You don't seem very comfortable."

"I'm wearing my mom's old clothes and my ride left to find a room to occupy so no I'm not very comfortable." I said quietly, trying not to garner pity.

"Do you wanna come hang out with my family?" he asked.

"Why not?" I answered. He got up and took my hand, pulling me up.

"Dang how tall are you?" he asked, he was still looking down at me, but not by much.

"Tall" I answered mysteriously as I followed him into the house. He introduced me to his family and I fell into conversation with them easy, much easier than I had with anyone in a long time.

Eventually, Angela and Ben came downstairs, ready to leave. They found me with the Cullens and talked with us for a while.

Right as I was walking away, Edward grabbed my arm and pulled my ear close to his mouth, "I just wanted to say: The 80's work for you." he smiled as he let me go.

The three of us walked up to Angela's room and I slid the pumps off before walking into the bathroom to take off the pounds of makeup from my face. When I got back to Angela's room, she and Ben were already asleep. I curled up in the bean bag chair in front of Angela's closet.

I was awaken by Angela's twin brothers screaming as they went down the hall. Ben and Angela were still out, but I had to get home. I changed back into my large jeans and sweatshirt before heading home after saying good-bye and thanks to Angela's parents.


End file.
